Masaki Fujihata
Masaki Fujihata (藤幡正樹, Fujihata Masaki) plasticien contemporain japonais né en 1956 à Tokyo . Masaki Fujihata est notamment reconnu par ses installations vidéo conceptuelles et pour l'utilisation fréquente du GPS dans ses œuvres. Masaki Fujihata vit et travaille à Tokyo. Professeur des Beaux-Arts et de musique à l'université nationale de Tokyo, il dirige ces recherche dans le domaine des nouveaux médias. Dès le début des années 80, il crée des images et des sculptures générées par ordinateur, Geometric Love en 1987, Forbidden Fruits en 1990. Au début des années 90, il aborde le champ des arts interactifs. Son livre interactif Beyond Pages est présenté aussi bien au Japon qu’aux États-Unis et en Europe. Cette installation fait partie de la collection permanente du ZKM à Karlsruhe, depuis 1997. Sa pièce pour réseaux Global Interior Project reçoit le prix Golden Nika à Ars Electronical, Linz, Autriche, en 1996. En 1998, son environnement virtuel partagé Nuzzle Afar est exposé en Allemagne, en Hollande, aux Pays-Bas, en Hongrie, au Japon. Après Impressing Velocity, une première pièce utilisant le croisement de la vidéo et du GPS en 1992-1994, il entame en 2000 la série des Field-Works. Field-Work@Hayama est exposée à la Triennale de Yokohama, à Ars Electronica, Linz, à Viper à Bâle et à Transmediale, Berlin en 2001. Field-Works@Lake_Shinji, le projet d’une mémoire collective, est réalisé en 2002 avec les habitants de Shiname au Japon. L’installation Morel’s Panorama, inspirée du roman de Bioy Casares est produite en 2003 pour le Yamaguchi Center for Arts and Media au Japon. En 2005, Unreflective Mirror est une installation qui interroge elle aussi la relation du spectateur à son image. Masaki Fujihata travaille sur de nouvelles et multiples formes de visualisation de la connaissance, de l'espace et du temps. Il s'interroge sur les possibilités de saisir ces données tridimensionnelles et a élaboré pour y parvenir un système électronique complexe, mais ultra-léger, qui l'accompagne dans ses voyages à travers le monde et lui permet de capter de manière étonnante les paysages qu'il parcourt. Ce matériel se compose d'un sac à dos surmonté d'un récepteur GPS (Global Positioning System), d'une caméra vidéo grand angle à laquelle sont fixés un micro directionnel, un ordinateur de poche et une boussole électronique. Cette cartographie tridimensionnelle inaugure une topographie qui immerge le spectateur dans l'expérience d'une excursion virtuelle. Face à l'écran, il navigue, construit d'autres histoires tout en suivant le tracé du GPS, qui le guide dans les méandres d'un paysage dessiné par de multiples regards. Expositions personnelles, projets, œuvres (sélection) *1987 : Geometric Love *1990 : Forbidden Fruits *1992 : Impressing Velocity, ICC Galery, Tokyo *1995 : On the Web ( Global Interior project ) *1996 : NIKA Prize Festival Ars Electronica, Linz **''Light on the net Project'' : C'est une œuvre dans laquelle les internautes peuvent allumer et éteindre à distance les 49 lampes situé dans le hall de l'entreprise Softopia à Gifu au Japon. **''Beyond Pages'' **''Interior Global Project'' *1998 : Nuzzle Afar, ICC, Galery, Tokyo *2001 : Messages : look through language, Sendai, médiathèque, Miyagi ** Triennale de Yokohama 2001, Yokohama, Kanagawa **«''Robot_Meme: Do Robots Carry the Genes of Culture?», National Museum of Emerging Science and Innovation, Tokyo **«Field-Work@Hayama''» Ars Electronica, Linz, Transmediale, Berlin *2001-2006 : Off-Sense *2002 : «''Field-Work@Lake_Shinji''» , Simane Art Museum, Shimane *2002-2004 : «''Field-Work@Alsace''», Future Cinema, ZKM, Karlsruhe, Germany, KIASMA Finland, ICC Tokyo *2003 : “''Field-work", «''Mersea Circle''s» Firstsite Gallery, Colchester , UK **Morel's Panorama'' ** «''Hommes et Robots''», Maison de la culture du Japon, Paris, France «Cinéma du futur», Lille 2003, capitale européenne de la culture, Lille, France **FUTURE CINEMA, ZKM, Karlsruhe, Allemagne / ICC, Tokyo / Kiasma, Helsinki, Finlande *2004 : The Encounters in the 21th Century: Polyphony - Emerging Resonances, 21th Century of Contemporary Art, Kanasawa, Ishikawa **Proxy, Microwave International Media Art Festival, Hong-Kong, Chine *2005 : «''Landing Home in Geneva''», Centre pour l'image contemporaine, Saint-Gervais, Genève **«''Friends' Tree»'', the Kunsthaus, Graz, Autriche ** Unreflective Mirror *2006"Unformed Symbols" *2009 : "Simultaneous Echos" Londonderry, Irlande du Nord **"A Figure of Dys-Juxtaposition" , Art Space Kimura, Kyobashi, Tokyo. Voir aussi www.fujihata.jp site de l'artiste ''Impressing Velocity'' En 1992, il réalise son œuvre Impressing Velocity à l'aide d'un GPS et d'une caméra vidéo. Cette œuvre sera exposé à Paris au festival Artifices. L'auteur explique son œuvre : « Vous pouvez voir d'abord sur le moniteur la trajectoire des données collectées grâce au GPS. Celle-ci se présente sous la forme d'une image fil de fer tridimensionnelle. Chaque point de cette forme est connecté avec une image vidéo d'une minute. Lorsque vous cliquez sur l'un de ces points, la vidéo qui présente ma vision subjective de l'ascension de la montagne à ce point précis apparaît. En les cliquant successivement, vous pouvez suivre mon expérience et surtout comprendre la cause et l'effet des formes recomposées du mont Fuji telles qu'elles sont produites à partir des données collectées par le GPS. ''Nous pouvons mémoriser notre expérience de deux manières. L'une est la mémoire de notre cerveau (de notre corps) et l'autre est le système en dehors de notre corps (par exemple le bloc-notes sur lequel on écrit à la main ou l'enregistrement sur cassette). Nous avons ainsi deux possibilités de construire l'impression d'une même expérience. Mes souvenirs d'enfance ne résultent pas seulement de mes expériences réelles directes, mais aussi de l'information indirecte donnée par mes parents, comme les photos prises quand j'étais bébé. Plusieurs couches composent un même souvenir : l'expérience directe, le souvenir à partir d'éléments enregistrés, le montage qui en est fait. Et tout cela se passe au même moment. '' ''Dans ce projet, je peux constater les différences entre l'impression de la vitesse de mon ascension issue de mon expérience directe et l'impression venant de l'image composée par l'ordinateur. Je ne saurais dire laquelle est juste ou non. Cette différence des images montre la différence des points de vue en fonction de la vitesse ou de la distance. Ce document donne à l'utilisateur la possibilité d'accéder aux images d'une expérience, qui n'est pas l'expérience réelle que j'ai eue, et de saisir les choses dans leur propre déroulement ». Galerie Image:Fujihata92.jpg |''Impressing Velocity'' (1994) Image:Fujihata2.jpg |''Global Interior Project'' (1996) Image:Fujihatamorel.jpg| Morel's Panorama (2003) Image:Fujihatamirror.jpg| Unreflective Mirror (2005) Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1956 Category:art vidéo Category:art conceptuel